


Calculations

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's has a new plan to get the Detective and his daughter together... and he thinks he's going to enjoy himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kathy for the beta!

**Calculations**

R’as al Ghul sat at his ornate writing desk, steepled his fingers, lowered his chin until it rested on their tips, and pondered. His daughter should have been wed to the Detective by now. He had feelings for her. She had borne him a son. But somehow, the marriage had not yet come to fruition.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a painting that had been done by one of his underlings in Gotham. The world might have embraced film and digital imagery, but he preferred the tried-and-true methods of oil or egg tempera that had existed long before the modern methods had ever been conceived. Of course, photography did have its uses, he thought to himself as he turned his attention to his laptop and examined the latest candid shots.

He smiled. He’d need to reward the artist, who had done his best to be objective about the woman’s appearance, rather than—knowing that she was the Detective’s choice and thus, a thorn in the side of the House of al Ghul—painting her in an unflattering light. No, it was easy enough to see why she had caught the Detective’s eye. R’as was an old man, but far from blind.

His eyebrows lifted. The woman was spirited, intelligent… and beautiful. The Detective would be unlikely to give her up, even for his daughter’s charms and his plans. But perhaps, the woman might be tempted to put the Detective aside… if presented with the right incentive.

He smiled to himself. Young or old, rich or poor, he had never found it difficult to convince a woman to share his bed. Of course, being wealthy and having the appearance of a man in his prime didn’t hurt matters. He’d outlived many wives and lovers. At times, being immortal was lonely. A few years with a woman like Selina Kyle might be a welcome change of pace. His lips twitched. She had a temper, or so his reports said. But then, having someone stand up to him might be a refreshing change. And if she angered him… well, he was not without options. One thing was certain. If she did come into his life, then his life would not be dull. And as for how the Detective would react—not just to losing his chosen paramour, but seeing her as consort to his most implacable foe… His smile broadened. Such a blow might just send him to seek comfort in his daughter’s all-too-willing embrace.

He believed that the current expression was… a win-win scenario.

“Ubu,” he called to his attendant, “prepare my airplane. We depart for Gotham within the hour.”


End file.
